TeresaLee Potter: The Forgotten Child
by Remi Emmington
Summary: What if Harry Potter grew up with wizards knowing he was famous? What if he had a fraturnal twin sister? What if she grew up in a muggle orphanage? What if Remus and Nyphadora were already married and had kids? What if sirius wasn't in Askaban?
1. prologue

Before I start I just want to say this book takes place in Harry's first year. Also most of the characters are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own any rights to them. I changed a few things. One Sirius is not in jail; he is happily married and has two children. Two Harry grew up knowing of his famousness. And three Nymphadora and Remus are already Married with children.

Prologue-

It was a dark night when the Dark Lord went to the Potter home. He killed both the parents and was thought to have killed a child too. He tried to kill another but couldn't and instead vanished. Harry Potter went to live with not muggles but his god-father Sirius Black and his wife and children. The whole wizarding world believed the other child to be dead but the child lived.

The child grew up in an orphanage with muggles, having been found by one who could see the ruins of the Potter house, and never knew what she was. It has been ten years since her parents death and she is still in the orphanage.

My Characters are:

Teresa-Lee Potter

*Tylor Winchenny

*Cameron Winchenny

Trinity Aventer

Miss Mabella Shiff

All other characters are property of J.K. Rowling


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Teresa-Lee Potter woke up on July 31, the morning of her birthday, to a knocking noise. Figuring it was probably Miss Mabella Shiff she sat up groggily and went to her door, wiping her eyes. She opened her door and peered into the hall. When she saw no one there she shut her door and turned around. She was about to get back into bed when she looked over to her window and saw an owl sitting outside it tapping the window with its foot. The owl held, in its beak, an envelope.

She went over to the window and opened it just enough for the bird to come through. It did and flew to her bed dropping the envelope on her pillow. Just as she was about to pick it up she heard a knock on the door. By then the owl had flown to a table by the door. She ran over to the table and shooed the bird away. It flew under her bed, hidden.

She hid the envelope and opened the door to see Miss Mabella Shiff.

"Good morning Miss Shiff." Teresa said quietly.

"Good morning Teresa-Lee" Miss Shiff replied "get dressed quickly, you have a great many of things to do today."

"Ok I will Miss Shiff."

She shut the door and went to where she hid the letter. She took it out and looked at it. It was a yellowish color with bright green ink writing on it. It said:

To: Teresa-Lee Potter

Orphanage

Smallest Room In The Attic

She flipped it over and on the other side was a wax seal holding the envelope closed. Before opening it she studied the seal. It was red wax with a crest on it. On the crest were four animals, a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. It also had a large H I the center of the four animals. In a circle around the crest were words but they were too small for her to read.

After inspecting the seal she opened the envelope. Inside was another piece of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

She read the letter and it said the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Teresa-Lee Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She thought for a moment, confused because she was often told that magic wasn't real. But then if it wasn't real why was it that she was sent an owl during the daytime. OR why did she always get in trouble for things like floating chairs, and how could she talk to snakes?

She looked inside the envelope again and noticed another piece of the yellowish paper. She took it out.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First years will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She looked at the list in wonder. Where was she going to get all this? How was she supposed to get there? What would she buy all this with?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

She heard a knock on her door and hid the letter under her mattress. Quickly she threw on some clothes and nearly ran to her door. She opened it to see Miss Shiff.

"Yes Miss Shiff?" she smiled.

"I've just been down stairs. You've got a visitor."

She looked at Miss Shiff in wonder.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know someone named Minerva McGonagall."

"I'll be right down." Teresa said shutting the door.

She ran to her bed and pulled out the letter and list. She stuffed them in her pocket and ran to her door. She threw it open and ran out of her room. He ran down the stairs, her feet barely touching them.

Teresa jumped down the last three steps, lightly landing on the floor below. She ran into the sitting room where she saw a woman. The woman was wearing a green cloak and heels. Her hair was silverish in color and she wore a hat that slightly resembled a witches hat. She was standing and looking out a window.

"h—hello…" Teresa said nervously.

"Hello Teresa." The woman turned towards her.

"I—I got your letter." Teresa said pulling the letter out of her pocket.

"oh good. I see you're dressed. You might want some shoes though." The woman said.

"Why am I going somewhere?" Teresa asked. "and who are you?"

"Yes, to get you school supplies. And my name is Minerva McGonagall." The woman said. "Professor McGonagall to you. Where are your shoes?"

"in my bedroom Professor." Teresa answered.

The Professor pulled out what looked like a wooden stick and waved it in the air without saying anything, and all of a sudden Teresa's shoes were floating in the air in front of her. Quickly Teresa plucked them out of the air. She slid them on her feet and looked at the professor.

"are you ready Teresa?" Minerva asked.

"yeah, but I should probably tell Miss Shiff that I'm leaving." Teresa replied.

"I'll tell her, go wait outside." The teacher said.

Teresa went out onto the porch and looked at all the people walking by. A few minutes later Professor Minerva McGonagall walked onto the porch.

"Where are we going to get my things?'' Teresa asked her.

"We are going to Diagon Alley." She replied


End file.
